Yin and Yang
by Ryusagi
Summary: What happens when a young girl who has family problems gets sucked into a portal and lands in the Rurouni Kenshin world? On top of that she meets a mystical creature that has her shaken in her boots. To find out...read!


Yin and Yang  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's from Rurouni Kenshin, or ancient Japan either. However, I do own the plot, Sun, Tsuki, and Suhin (you'll soon find out who they are), and my wild imagination. ^__^ I wouldn't mind owning a box of pocky though.  
  
The wind howled loudly, as if fighting the trees standing in it's way. When it made it's path along the windows, the sound it made was frightful. Like little kids screaming. Like souls screaming.  
  
I put my face in my hands as another tear streaked down my face. Was this really happening to me? Why... why me?  
  
These are the words I am constantly saying to myself now. Constantly asking. But never getting an answer.  
  
Why? Why had all of this happened? At first, my life was as horrible as now...no. It was never as bad as this. Then something happened that totally changed my life. I thought that I could never be happier. Then in the end, I'm back at this old dump again, more depressed then I was before.  
  
The tears won't stop coming, and frankly, I'm tired of crying. But they just won't stop. I've decided to write my story down, because I promised her that I would.  
  
So this is my story. A story of freedom, friendship, life, death, betrayal... and love.  
  
Chapter 1: Freedom  
  
My story starts a year ago, in the famous New York City. I was in a park. Not a big one, and it wasn't very well known, but hey, I loved it. It was one of the few places that I found peace. You see, my parents were physically abusive, so no silence there, and where can you find a place that's quiet in a school? Well ok, so there's the library, but I can't stay there all day. Defeats the purpose of school. You know, the whole learning thing.  
  
Anyway, I was sitting on a bench in the park when suddenly I saw the ground warp. It was a small spot on the ground, no more than four or so inches, and was a whirlpool of color, or at least, that's what it looked like to me. And the fool I was at the time, stuck my foot down it.  
  
~**~  
  
"Uhnnh. Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my head as I looked around.  
  
Trees. Trees and more trees. Where in the hell am I?  
  
Looking around I noticed...more trees.  
  
"What the heck??? Ummm...let me guess. Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore??"  
  
My question received silence. Not that I was expecting an answer.  
  
A beam of sunlight glittered down and revealed an exceptionally tall man walking towards me. In a futile effort, I tried to stand.  
  
My legs wouldn't hold me.  
  
"Dammit!" I cursed outload as pain shot through my legs once I fell to the ground.  
  
"Careful there missie, or you'll do more damage," came the rough, deep voice of a man's from above me.  
  
Now I wasn't too good with guys. I seemed to always turn the red of a tomato when I was around one except for the occasional few. Even to this day, I still don't understand how that worked. I could meet the most handsomest man on earth and not blush, and yet turn redder than a red light around the ugliest person alive, or vise versa. It's just something that's always happened and what I've learned to live with.  
  
Naturally, I turned red without even looking at him.  
  
"I-I'm fine, thank you," I replied, making sure to keep my eyes rooted on the ground.  
  
"Well...I suppose I'll be on my if I can't be of some use."  
  
I watched his black shoed feet walk on past me. I knew that I should've called out. Gotten him to help me, but I'm a shy girl, and shy girls always suffer because of their lack of confidence. So I was once again left alone in this strange grove of trees. Little had I known at the time, that if I had gone with him, I would have continued on dreaming. Dreaming, but never really seeing.  
  
And what I saw then, took my breath away.  
  
A dragon, the length of almost two houses stood above me. I could feel it's breath against my face as it breathed lightly, looking at me with it's beautiful amber eyes. It's hide was that of the sun at sunset, a beautiful gold. It's head ended on a long, graceful neck, and it's wings were folded tightly against it's vast body.  
  
I would've died happy at that moment, but I didn't allow myself to. I was, to say the least, definitely shocked into fear. I let out a strangled gasp as I forced myself to not look away from this beautiful creature. All my life I had dreamed of dragons, and now one was standing right in front of me.  
  
I really should stop listening to that little voice in the back of my mind. It had always told me that dragons weren't real.  
  
I took in a breath to speak, but stopped. How should I address it? Dragon? No, that felt wrong. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Nichibotsuhinode."  
  
Wait. Where had that come from?  
  
"What did you just say?" came a musical, deep voice.  
  
"I-I don't know," I stammered.  
  
We both looked dumbfounded at each other. I would've laughed if I hadn't been so shocked. This... dragon looked... funny. It actually looked as if it's eyeballs were going to fall out of it's head.  
  
"That... is my name, child," it hissed,"only my parents know of it, and they have already passed into the afterlife. Tell me littling, how do you know of it?"  
  
"I-I was just... just thinking of what to call you, and it j-just came out," I replied.  
  
"Well, among us Shinseki, we only give our full names to those closest to us, for it has full power over our beings. My usename that is given freely is Suhin. You may call me as such."  
  
"Um...ok. Suhin, what is Shinseki?" I asked.  
  
"It is what we call ourselves, littling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I tried to stand again, but it didn't really work.  
  
"I shall take you to the nearest village if you need," Suhin said.  
  
My eyes grew wide at just the thought of being carried by a dra-a Shinseki.  
  
"Would you?" I asked, looking up at his big form.  
  
A low hiss emitted from his mouth and he replied,"Oh course, littling."  
  
He lowered his long neck and I clambered on, right behind his head where I could hold on to his horns for a more secure ride.  
  
Be still, my beating heart. Tis only a dragon.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Well, what'ya think. I know, it's probably a little confusing since not much is explained in this chapter, but hang in there. All will become clear in time. Review pleaseys. It makes this authoress happy. ^_^ 


End file.
